A light-emitting diode (“LED” for short) features long service life and low energy consumption, being widely applied in different fields. Typically III-V compound semiconductors represented by GaN have great application potential in high-luminance light-emitting diode, laser and other photoelectronic devices due to wide band gap, high light emitting efficiency, high drift velocity of saturated electrons and stable chemical properties, having attracted extensive attention.
FIG. 1 shows a structural diagram of an existing light-emitting diode. Light emitting elements of the light-emitting diode include: a substrate 100, a buffer layer 200 formed on substrate 100, a n-type semiconductor layer 300 formed on buffer layer 200, an active layer 400 formed on n-type semiconductor layer 300, an p-type semiconductor layer 500 formed on active layer 400, an transparent conductive membrane 600 formed on p-type semiconductor layer 500 to realize current diffusion, a p-side bond pad 700 formed on transparent conductive membrane 600, a n-side bond pad 800 exposed due to etching and formed on n-type semiconductor 300, as well as a distributed Bragg reflector (DBR) 900 and a reflective metal coating 904 on the transparent conductive membrane 600. This structure may reduce light absorption by the reflective metal coating (904), but has relatively poor performance of current dispersion compared with the case when electrodes 901, 902 and 903.